onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Humaniod Typhoon
Welcome The Humaniod Typhoon major battles Don't categorise it as anime and manga major battles. It is alrady given sengoku vs blackbeard pirates, so no need of categorisation.I have edited the info.don't do it again lol 12:14, June 18, 2011 (UTC) well it's not the only page that has it and garp was in it as well,but ok i wont edit it.. The Humaniod Typhoon 12:17, June 18, 2011 (UTC) no,I am discussing about this still ! 12:25, June 18, 2011 (UTC) what about putting it into an "anime and manga difference" subthread? The Humaniod Typhoon 12:35, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Mangastream Are you by any chance an user on Mangastream forum? Because I saw an user who had your nickname, so I got curious. I'm not an user there, I only saw him by chance. i oftenly read mangastream scans but i'm not a member, but isn't his name The HumanoId Typhoon(how it should be) instead of HumanIod Typhoon anyways i dont really read the forum often so i dont really know --The Humaniod Typhoon 18:21, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I really don’t know how to leave messages for people but I saw what you did at Mangastream, all I have to say is props for you, you really sticked it to the "MAN" and his corrupt system (Shasha23) INFAMOUS1 10:27, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Coding Hi Typhoon, I've noticed that you've made a signature with your name, but it has no link, if you don't want a link to it, than leave it be, but if you want an user to be able to click on it and go to your homepage Write this:(after this line add whatever title you want to see like)The Humaniod Typhoondon't forget to add the coding for font, color and size to what is after that line. If you wouldn't write that line and something after it This would be the result: User:The Humaniod Typhoon, well of course that you can add the coding to this one too, but that User is clearely unwanted.... Hope this helps Sig:D ..there you go!...go to your ..in the signature section, ..add that and do sign here User:Roranoa zoro/Signbox-- ::Use this: -- New Sig? THT [[User:The Humaniod Typhoon|'The Humaniod Typhoon']] |''' [[User_Talk:The Humaniod Typhoon|'''Talk]] I've made this sig if you want to change the old one since I hate it, I hate that you, Enric and FF have the same sig! tell me if you liek it or what you don't like about it! Re:It's fine? Gee, ok.. I didnt see the double i.. But its not Shirahoshi, thats why..!! Haha.. Ok. Yeah. 8 Swords Both here: http://www.mangareader.net/one-piece/639/16 And here: http://www.mangareader.net/one-piece/639/17 8 Swords, just look at the images again and again and again until you see all 8 swords, if you don't I'll have to circle them all.... Hope this is enough, if this doesn't make you see the 8th one, then you really need to go to a doctor http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/94/8swordsproof.jpg/ Timeskip novas Should u add appearances to Supernova page, when it is not cleared that it is official image. 11:30, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Discussion is going on that image. 11:34, September 17, 2011 (UTC) It has already been removed on the supernovas page. We mustn't upload pictures/information that do not come from official sources. While this picture is most likely real, we have no official confirmation as of yet, that's why we can't upload it, or the information contained on it. Also, please remember to sign your posts with four tildes ~~ 11:41, September 17, 2011 (UTC) The quote you send me comes from Arlong Park forums which is as far from an official source as can be. Like I said, the image is probably real, but it shouldn't be used until we have proper confirmation. 12:18, September 17, 2011 (UTC) A frickin' blog is not a valid source. Like I said I don't doubt that the pic is real, but we CANNOT use these kind of sources. 13:43, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Scythe A big one that is cruelly awsome of course. Im sure a scythe made by u will be beyond awsome. Black Leg Sanji 15:38, September 18, 2011 (UTC) *star eyes* Its soooo cooool, I personally dont want the hidden blade. I liked the ignition thing. Are the two blades facing the same direction? Aw hell who cares? Its still too cool!! XD Lets set sail and slice someone up! Black Leg Sanji 16:03, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks dude i made this one myself ^^ thanks again X-RAPTOR]]